


The night's young and Russians are mad

by captainguyliner



Series: 8 drink Dimitri collection [1]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainguyliner/pseuds/captainguyliner
Summary: based off of a Tumblr headcanon which I'm using as a prompt for this story,  from Anastasiaheadcanons on Tumblr :)-Lily organises the best partiesThis story is also sort of based off of 'Eight drink Amy' from Brooklyn Nine-Nine because honestly one of the greatest shows ever, and also because that is an amazing long running joke that reminded me of a headcanon that I wanted to alter and then use.Lily knew how to throw a party.Of course, she'd been to so many lavish and extravagant events in her lifetime she was bound to pick up a thing or two. Lily took it upon herself to organise every event in her friends' lives, big or small. This is how the disaster of Anya's birthday had started.





	The night's young and Russians are mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starblessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblessed/gifts).



> here is my third Dimya fic, please enjoy the "Edna Mode of party planning" fluffy thoughtful Anya, and Eight Drink Dima.

>Lily knew how to throw a party.

Of course, she'd been to so many lavish and extravagant events in her lifetime she was bound to pick up a thing or two. Lily took it upon herself to organise every event in her friends' lives, big or small. This is how the disaster of Anya's birthday had started. Anya, her grandmother, Dimitry and Lily were sat in the parlour room, enjoying afternoon tea when the dowager empress asked: "How will you be celebrating your birthday my dear, it is next week after all?" Anya had honestly wanted to spend it wrapped up in Dimitri's arms all day, but knowing that she was a princess, with a loving family and friends meant that there would have to be a party. She sighed "I don't know nana, I was just going to spend it with my family" she looked warmly at each member of the parlour room, taking Dimitri's outstretched hand as she did so. Lily tusked from her spot next to the dowager empress "No darling that will be no good. I must insist that we throw you a lavish party, right your highness" the countess looked at her grandmother whose face glowed as brightly as the day she had been reunited with her. "Yes my darling, as it is your first birthday together again as a family, I insist on a party" Anya's refusals and dismissals died on her lips, the sparkle in her grandmother's eyes was positively illuminating and she couldn't stand to crush that glimmer of hope. She squirmed in her seat, Dimitri could tell she was uncomfortable as she slid her feet beneath her. She'd allow a party this once, to appease her grandmother, and lily, who had become somewhat of an aunt to her. "Sure, just this once" Anya smiled as brightly as she could as she watched Lily bounce from her chair and squeal with excitement. "This will be an amazing night. We'll host it here your grace-" Lily prattled off details for the party as an insufferable dull ache spread between Anya's eyes. She rubbed her fingers between her eyes, willing that the sheer force of her fingers would expel the dull ache which was now forming a lancing pain, spreading like lightning bolts through her skull. A soft hand at the crook of her elbow brought her back to reality, if only for a slight second "Anya isn't feeling very well, I think we'll be heading home for today" Dimitri's calm voice, and gentle hands guiding her up out of the chair were all she needed right now. "Thank you for everything your grace" She could feel Dimitri bow, and heard her grandmother chuckle and wave him off "Please young man, you've been married to my granddaughter almost a year now, it's nana" Dimitri chuckled and placed a gentle hand at the small of her back, guiding Anya out of the room "And thank you, Lily, we can't wait till next week" Lily smiled and planted a kiss on Anya's cheek before dismissing the couple from the room.

she had some serious planning to do.

Anya honestly didn't know what to expect, she was honestly a little scared of what was going to happen that night, but when she stepped into her grandmother's parlour, she hadn't expected to like it so much. Her breath fleeted away from her as she inspected the tiny fairy lights strung effortlessly around the room, reminding her of the stars in the night sky above her grandfather's bridge, the one where she kissed Dimitri. She squeezed his hand, which was holding onto her as she wandered further into the room, tables lined with gold cloths and fancy silverware were spread across the room, the flower vases with baby's breath and pink roses placed delicately in them, just the way she liked. She had to give it to Lily, this elegant party planned in a week. Anya turned to capture her friend in a hug. "Thank you so much. It's beautiful" the older lady blushed "It was nothing, now go you two, and enjoy the libations before the guests arrive" with a giggle only akin to what Anya imagined a fairy sounded like Lily pushed the couple, donned in their finest dress ware over to the makeshift bar "Tonight you shall live young, and recklessly" Anya and Dimitry filled their flutes with champagne, as Lily pulled a flask out of her sparkly dress "To the grand duchess Anastasia" each member of the party downed their glass, each person reminiscing in the warm bubbly feeling the alcohol seemed to encapture them in.

This was the last quiet moment Anya would have for the rest of the night.

Soon after their toast, guests started piling into the room, the heat rising, causing the servants to open the grand doors leading out to the garden, filling the room with the cool Parisian night air. Anya, despite her small stature and frame could hold her liquor, she believed it was due to her street rat lifestyle which allowed her to survive off of vodka to keep her warm at night, when her coat had failed her. But for that same reason, she didn't understand why her husband was such a lightweight. For his height and build, he should definitely be able to drink her under the table, and she knows that he has had his fair share of vodka during his days as a street rat. That's why it was so puzzling and amusing to her, watching as drink after drink, Dimitri slowly became more inebriated and more... interesting, and unlike his usual, charming yet reclused self. To Anya and Vlad, they both definitely knew that Dimitri had a fun side, though he rarely showed it in public, so this very special night was a treat to everyone, as they all discovered, eight drink Dimitri. After the flute of champagne, he was a bit livelier, his smile had grown a little foolish, and his hair drooped over his eyes a little more than usual, and his cheeks flushed slightly, nothing Anya hadn't seen before. After his second drink, he had loosened his tie and shucked off his jacket, his voice rising in volume as chattered amongst the guests. After his third, he lost the tie completely, and had unbuttoned his vest and rolled up his sleeves, and was now whirling Anya around the room as if they were still in princess practice almost a year ago, she herself flushed from the alcohol bussing through her veins, had rather enjoyed being twirled around the room in his strong arms. After his fourth drink, the vest was thrown somewhere in a remote corner of the room and he was singing very loudly and very off key, some of the women turned to look at him and snickered as Anya, who was giggling at the sight of her usually reserved and composed husband now bursting into horribly pitched singing, she had tried to hush him, but the only way she could was by giving him another drink. Five drink Dimitri threw up a few times, Vlad was the one to witness that as he steered him towards the bathroom, and once he had rested for an hour, Dimitri, of course, downed another drink at Lily's insistence.

After his sixth drink, he became sleepy and hushed, sitting next to Anya in the corner of the room, leaning against her shoulder and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he drew patterns on her bare arm. The dress she wore was the same dress she had worn that night to the ballet, the diamonds sewn into the cobalt blue fabric matching the shade of her eyes and warming Dimitri's, he threw up in the potted plant next to him, and then downed a shot of vodka as Lily pressed a glass of wine into Anya's hand, she was on her fifth glass, and was nowhere near, the level of intoxication that he was, although the alcohol in her system did find it amusing, the bubbling sensation fissing throughout her numbed the sense that she should maybe tucck Dimitri in for the night, instead it told her to enjoy tonight with him. So she did. Seven drink Dimitri began braiding Anya's hair into weirdly impressive braids, she giggled as he hummed an odd tune whilst doing so. The party was coming to a close, and Lily toasted again to Anya, one last drink for everyone, they downed whatever it was they were drinking at this point, it all tasted the same to her, and it all gave her the same euphoric rush. Eight drink Dimitri was something different, his speech was a little slurred, which was expected, but the clarity which had vanished from his eyes many drinks ago had appeared again, as he trailed his hands up and down her arms, and over her dress, leaving small trails of fire over Anya's body. Desire coursed through her body as he leaned in close to her ear, the words she had been craving all night tickling her ears "How about we head off to the bedroom" She giggled and took his arm, guiding her out of the parlour and into grand hallway, which would lead them to the guest bedroom that her grandmother had let them reside in for the night. Lily watched as the couple traipsed out of the room, smiling that knowing grin at Vlad, they looked like proud parents watching their children, pride swelled in both of their hearts as they each stood on a plush chaise lounge clinking their champagne flutes with forks. "Attention everyone, this party is officially over, thank you for coming to celebrate Anya's birthday, we appreciate it very much." the guests pooled out of the parlour, leaving Vlad and Lily alone to clean up the mess. 

Lily believed the night had been a success.

Dimitri scooped Anya up into his arms as he strode determined towards their bedroom, once inside with the door firmly shut and locked behind them the air around them seemed alive with electricity, they pressed their bodies together, their skin tingling where it connected with each other. Soon the air caught fire and Dimitri's mouth was on Anya's and he had lifted her up, she had wrapped her legs around his waist, and wound her fingers through his hair, their passionate embrace had turned them toward the bed, where Anya's gorgeous dress was shed, and her hair pulled free of its braids, Dimitri's shoes had been lost somewhere during the night, and it wasn't long before Anya hand him out of his pants. The last words spoken that night was the hurried sentence "Happy birthday Anya" and a commanding "shut up and kiss me you, dork!"

The sun shone brightly the morning of Anya's birthday, it was as if the heavens above shied down on her graciously as she rolled out of bed and scurried over to the bathroom to cleanse herself of last night's activities. As much as she enjoyed smelling of Dimitri, she rather needed to cleanse herself of the alcohol, perfume and sweat. The cold water felt refreshing as plunge beneath it, hearing it's noiseless void helped the small headache beginning to lodge itself in her skull, she had to give Lily some credit, she rather did enjoy herself last night, but she doubted that she would ever be doing that again. Once she was thoroughly cleansed and headache free, she dried herself and dressed, leaving a note for her gorgeous husband before kissing his forehead lightly. He looked so peaceful, bathed in the warm sunlight, he had passed out on his stomach last night, his head burrowed into the pillows with his hair flopping into his eyes, exactly the way she liked it. She took one last look at him before exiting the room, the image of his exposed back clung to her as she was greeted by her grandmother in the parlour room, which was now completely devoid of any evidence of last night. "Happy birthday my darling" The dowager empress embraced her granddaughter in a warm embrace "Oh look at you, you're positively glowing" A snicker and snort could be heard respectively from Lily and Vlad who were preoccupied with intensely sipping their teas. When her grandmother wasn't looking she poked her tongue out at them before plonking herself down in a plush armchair to await her scrumptious breakfast.

Dimitri entered the parlour almost an hour later, he shuffled in wearing the crumpled pair of pyjamas Anya had managed to pack for him, his face was contorted in pain, his mussed hair still flopped over his eyes, and he still reeked of alcohol. "Morning Dima" Anya purred as Dimitri moaned, placing his head in his hands. His head pounded heavily, thumping with each thump of his heart, he slowly shuffled over to the same armchair as Anya who scooted over so he could spread himself out, letting Anya curl up next to him. Pecking his cheek softly she passed him a steaming cup of coffee which he nodded graciously in return. Once the miracle liquid had replaced the alcohol in his system, the pounding was now numbed to a dull ache and he stretched his sore muscles, looking rather like a tall elegant cat. "What exactly happened last night?" He asked searching the eyes of his friends surrounding him. Lily and Vlad laughed uproariously, their laughter booming loudly in Dimitri's ears, causing him to take another sip of coffee, just to subdue the rising ache. But surprisingly it wasn't his friends who answered, but the dowager empress herself "I heard that you made quite the entertainment last night" The empress mused at Dimitri who shrank under her scrutiny "May I say you are quite the dancer young man" Dimitri wanted to groan. a moment of last night flashing briefly, he could remember him twirling a gleeful Anya around the room as he uproariously sang a familiar tune. he groaned into his hands "I'm never touching a drop of alcohol again" Anya chuckled and patted him on the back "Poor baby" She crooned offering him another sip of coffee which he took graciously. The Empress stood to leave the room, but before she could walk past the couple, she added as if an afterthought "Speaking of. If you wish to give me grandchildren, please do so more quietly next time" and with that finishing statement, she whisked herself out of the room. Dimitri choked on his coffee, and Anya's cheeks flushed a bright crimson. Vlad and Lily were on the floor as if this was the funniest thing ever to happen. 

Both Anya and Dimitri vowed to never go to one of Lily's parties again, it had that sort of effect on people, where it made their inner, carefree spirit roam free for all to see. And once in a lifetime was enough for Dimitri, would probably take him that long to recover from the mortification that burdened him from this one.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S I'm gifting this story to LydiaOfNarnia who is a little ball of sunshine. Ever since I posted my first story she has been constantly supporting me and offering me kind words that warm my heart. Here's to you!


End file.
